Rise Of Bright Moons
by Masked Psycho
Summary: Many moons after the great battle, two young kits, Moonkit and Brightkit are born. The two have a great path ahead of them, they must save the clans from another unknown monster, with the help of the three will they win? (cancelled)
1. Prologue

**This** **takes pleace many moons after the great battle in OoTS. Now I do not own Warriors Erin Hunter dose. Not all cats seen in the books will be seen here, seeing as most of them are dead. Some parings in this story are LionxIce, HeatherxBreeze, BlackxSoul(oc), TawnyxRowan, NightxOwl, and many others.**

* * *

><p>Many moons after the war between StarClan and the Dark Forest, all the clans lived in peace. ThunderClan's former leader Firestar had lost his last life and now Brambleclaw was clan leader, know as Bramblestar. He made his deputy Hollyleaf, the black she-cat he thought was his own kit. Blackstar, leader of ShadowClan had lost two lives in the battle and now only had four. Mistystar, the RiverClan leader also lost some lives. Three, but she was a new leader at the time. Onestar leader of WindClan lost two, but came close to losing three. Some of the cats that joined the Dark Forest didn't know they would have to fight there clan-mates, so some of them turned on the shadowy cats. Breezepelt, a WindClan warrior was one of them. When Hawkfrost tried to kill his mother Nightcloud.<p>

Many warriors joined StarClan that day, many good warriors. But like the battle with BloodClan peace came right after it. There was also new life. Blackstar and a newly made ShadowClan warrior by the name of Soulflight became mates. They had one litter, one tom and two she-cats. The tom's role in the clan would one day be a big one, but till then he was still a kit. Rowanclaw and Tawnypelt had another litter of kits, two she-cats who would become great warriors in time.

In ThunderClan the warriors Lionblaze and Icecloud became mates and they to had a litter of kits, two toms and two she-cats. Also the warriors Ivypool and Bumblestripe became mates, they had two litters of kits. Leafpool and Crowfeather had restarted to love, but had no other kits. Bramblestar and his former mate Squirrelfligh had not gotten back together but the new ThunderClan leader did forgive the ginger she-cat.

RiverClan had many new kits born in it as well. And was almost as big a ShadowClan. Mistystar's son and deputy, Reedwhisker had found a mate and was one of four toms and she-cats who had a litter of kits. They had there kits two moons after the battle, and five moons before now so by now the kits where now warriors and apprentices.

In WindClan, the warriors Breezepelt and Heathertail had three litters of kits till now. The first two are now warriors, the last one is close to becoming apprentices. Nightcloud had lost the tom she loved, but found someone new. She was now with Owlwhisker, they may not of had kits yet, but Nightcloud has been talking about it.

But the clans should now nothing stays the same forever.


	2. Kits and Queens

A white she-cat, a ginger tabby she-cat, a dark tortoiseshell she-cat, a black and ginger she-cat and a smokey gray tom. Two of the kits where littermates. The mothers of the kits watched the kits play. One queens, a white and dark ginger she-cat and a dark tortoiseshell she-cat.

"Brightkit play nice!" The dark tortoiseshell she-cat called

"Sorry Tawnypelt" The white she-kit called back still playing with the other kits.

"Pay no mind to it, They'll be apprentices soon anyway" The dark ginger and white she-cat smiled.

"I just hope they have fun as kits and when they become paws they will become great warriors. I'm sure you feel the same Soulflight" Tawnypelt nodded.

Soon the smokey gray tom padded over to the two queens.

"I'm not just going to be a great warrior! I'm going to be a great leader too!" The tom yelled to the sky.

Soulflight and Tawnypelt purred at what the kit said, it was true, he would be a great leader one day.

"Kestrelkit there's no dote that you will become a great leader one day, but first you need to become an apprentice, then a warrior. Then when you get an apprentice you may become deputy then leader" Soulflight sight.

"I don't want to be a warrior! I want to be a medicine cat!" The small ginger tabby she-kit squeaked, narrowing her violet eyes at the other kits.

"You can't be a medicine cat! Littlecloud has an apprentice. Ravenpaw, remember" The dark tortoiseshell she-kit said, her sister the black and ginger she-kit nodded.

"Solokit, Nightkit! That's not how we talk to clan-mates! Let's not forget that Ravenpaw has been sick with an unknown illness that not even Littlecloud knows of... he may not last that long" Soulflight sighted, she remembered her and Ravenpaw when they first joined ShadowClan, Ravenpaw a new born kit who lost his mother and Soulflight a young she-cat about the age of an apprentice. She had come to ShadowClan to ask for help, at the start they didn't want her around, then they seen her fight a RiverClan cat who was trying to steal from them. She had won and they made her an apprentice, Ravenpaw was being taken care of by a queen by the name of Olivenose, who was just had three kits of her own, the father of the kits Tigerheart. Two of the kits where now warriors, Ivystream and Flameheart. Spottedpaw had gotten a bad wound and had to wait, she would become a warrior any day now. Tigerheart had told the clan that Ivystream was named after Ivypool and Flameheart was named after Flametail, his brother who had died. Dawnpelt had been mentor to Flameheart had did a good job. It has been noted that Dawnpelt has forgiven Jayfeather after his brother Lionblaze saved her from being killed by Thistleclaw. This story had been told to the kits many times and it was Tawnypelt's kits favorite story. As the queens where lost in memory the bright ginger tabby she-cat had jumped on Soulflight's tail.

"Moonkit!" The queen yelled in shock.

The ginger tabby she-kit looked up at her with innocent violet eyes. Tawnypelt looked over to her kit and was about to say some thing when Blackstar called a clan meeting.

* * *

><p><strong>Kestrelkit is a character that one of my friends at school made :3 Some characters are not mine! Warriors is made by Erin Hunter :3<strong>


	3. Kits to Paws

"Let all cats old enough to stalk in darkness join here for a clan meeting!" Blackstar called.

"It looks like it's time" Tawnypelt sight as herself, Soulflight, and kits joined in. Moonkit looked up at Blackstar, Brightkit ran ahead with Solokit and Nightkit on her paws. Kestrelkit was walking by Soulflight.

"Brightkit, Moonkit, Solokit, Nightkit, and Kestrelkit are now six moons old and are ready to be made apprentices. Brightkit, come forward" Blackstar said and soon the white she cat stepped up to her clan leader.

"Brightkit, from this day till you get your warrior name you will be known as Brightpaw. Redwillow, you are ready for your first apprentice. True you turned your back on ShadowClan in the great battle, but now we will know if you are loyal to ShadowClan. Solokit, you will be known as Solopaw. Your mentor will be Dawnpelt. Moonkit you will be known as Moonpaw. Your mentor will be Flameheart, who's father was a great warrior, and Ivystream will mentor Kestrelpaw, and Nightkit you will be known as Nightpaw. Your mentor will be Pinenose" Blackstar said.

"And know Spottedpaw, it is time your where made a warrior" Blackstar nodded.

**Brightpaw's POV**

This was the bast day ever! I was start my first day as warrior, Moonpaw didn't seem so happy. She really wanted to be a medicine cat, I wish she could go for her dream, I really do. But I can't do anything about it. I helped Moonpaw with a nest, Spottedpaw was the only apprentice at the time, will warrior apprentice so the younger warriors had to help her. Now she's a warrior by the name if Spottedwing. My mentor Redwillow had joined the Dark Forest before the big battle, he then knew he did something he didn't want to when he had to fight and kill his own clan-mates. Moonpaw was lucky to have Flameheart as her mentor though! Hes lots of fun and almost as good of a warrior as Tigerheart was. Now the dark brown tabby was still alive but he couldn't have an apprentice. Blackstar still didn't trust him. But Flameheart, Ivystream, and Spottedwing his kits, he was a little unsure about.

"Do you think we'll see the territory together?" Moonpaw asked, her violet eyes where bright at the thought of seeing all of ShadowClan's territory.

"I'm sure they will" I smiled and touched noses with her.

"Come on! Dawnpelt and Flameheart said they take us to the borders!" Kestrelpaw called as her ran out of the den.

Moonpaw and I shared a startled glance before following our den-mate out. Dawnpelt, Flameheart, and Ivystream where waiting for them. With a nodded they headed out. Nightpaw's mentor and mine would not be coming with us, seeing as Redwillow and Pinenose had to go hunting, they said they show us how to hunt tomorrow.

I looked over at my sister, Moonpaw. Her ginger tabby fur, she had a lighter muzzle and underbelly, Then I looked over at my friend Solopaw her dark tortoiseshell fur hard to see from all the shadows made in the pine woods. Kestrelpaw's smokey gray pelt was also hard to see in all the shadows, making his pelt look almost black. Nightpaw's ginger spots where half way seen due to the black on her pelt.

Soon the apprentices and warriors came to a stop, they where by a small clearing where I heard Russetfur, a former ShadowClan deputy had died in battle. ThunderClan had wanted it back, but ShadowClan wasn't the only clan to lose something. ThunderClan's former leader Firestar had lost a life in that battle. From what Tawnypelt told me it was all ThunderClan's fault, but I don't see how that works. It was ShadowClan who let Russetfur fight in the battle even though she could be called was to old and to weak to be fighting.

"This is the border between us and ThunderClan, as you may know. But good thing there hasn't been any more blood shad over it" Ivystream said and nodded over to the ThunderClan's land.

Before the cats could move one some cat yelled "Stop, what are you doing so close to the border!"

I looked around to see a white and gold tabby tom, his ice blue eyes narrowing at the ShadowClan cats.

"Hello, Goldentalon. Where just showing some new apprentices around" Dawnpelt meowed and nodded to the apprentices.

Before Goldentalon could open his mouth a white she-cat padded over, her blue eyes calm.

"Dawnpelt, it's good to see you. Sorry about Goldentalon he just really wants to be a warrior like his father" The snowy white she-cat purred.

"That's alright Icecloud, so your last litter must be apprentices now?" Ivystream asked.

"Yes. Mosspaw, Wavepaw, and Daisypaw just started there training two sunrises ago" Icecloud smiled.

"Well, well see you at the gather.. maybe" Flameheart nodded and soon we all headed out.

* * *

><p><strong>Love how this came out 3 and don't own warriors! There may be a one sided love with Brightpaw and Goldentalon... maybe I haven't gotten that fair yet XD<strong>


	4. Prophecie

**Moonpaw's POV**

When we had gotten back to camp, Kestrelpaw was still asking his mentor Ivystream why they did claw that Goldentalon's ear off for talking to a ShadowClan warrior like that. I'm not sure why but Brightpaw looked a little annoyed by that, it could be because the smokey gray apprentice seemed to be like his father. I padded over to my sister and sat down by her.

"Wasn't it fun?" I asked, my eyes still had a small glow in them.

"Oh! Yeah, it was a lot of fun! I didn't think we meet some cats from anther clan so fast though!" Brightpaw purred, it seem that she was deep in thought before I spoke.

"I bet you'll make a good warrior" I smiled and purred.

Brightpaw blink in shock and soon smiled as she asked "Do you really think so?"

"Yes I do! Now come one! Lets get something to eat before Solopaw and Nightpaw take it all" I called as I ran over to the fresh-kill pile. I picked out a shrew and Brightpaw toke a lizard. We went to the apprentice's den and eat outside. Before we where done our mother and father padded over.

"What do you think, will you like being a warrior?" Tawnypelt asked me.

"It's not that bad, I still would of liked to be a medicine cat, but I can still be a good warrior" I said with a nod.

"It's the best thing ever!" Brightpaw smiled.

Tawnypelt and Rowanclaw smiled and purred and my sister, I couldn't help but to join in.

I was asleep in my nest, and in my dream I was standing in an unknown forest. It looked so pretty and it had so many pray scents that I wanted to go and hunt it, but then I remembered something. Something Ravenpaw had told me, it was about StarClan. That must be where I am, I thought a little scared but very happy. Soon the long grass parted as a white she-cat padded out. She had a stars in her pelt and had eyes that looked like they where glowing.

"Your from StarClan aren't you? Why are you here?" I asked, I felt no fear I knew StarClan was good.

"Moonpaw, the clans will need a new hero. A new darkness is on it's way, one as dark as the Dark Forest" The she-cat said.

Then when she spoke again it didn't sounded like it, it was like something I never herd before.

_**The Jay that flew, The Lion that roared, and The no longer deadly Holly will join with a Bright flame and a Misty moon**_

_**A darkness will come and no longer will it find help, no longer dose it have a heart**_

I woke with a start, heart pounding so hard I thought it would burst. StarClan has told me what would happen, maybe I am the Misty moon... but who is the Bright flame, the Jay, the Lion, and the Holly? I lay my head down on my paws, how am I going to find out any of this! As my thoughts got away with me, I soon found myself fall into the darkness of sleep.

**Jayfeather's POV**

I never had to walk another cat's dreams since the great battle and I never tried to. But it seem it just happened, I had walked into the dream of a ShadowClan cat. I had never seem her before, but seeing as she looked like Rowanclaw I guessed she must be his and Tawnypelt's kit. She must be an apprentice by now. But What I found was a little shock, she was speaking to a StarClan warrior. It was mostly medicine cats and clan leaders they spoke to, and I knew she couldn't be Littlecloud's apprentice, Ravenpaw was.

I had been there the whole time and heard what the white-she cat had said. Now I was standing in front of her, her eyes slightly narrow.

"StarClan hasn't seen you putting your nose in other cats dreams for some time, why did you start now?" The she-cat, who had said her name was Sagewhisker asked.

"You tell me! It's not like I wanted t end up here" I snapped.

Sagewhisker twitched her long whiskers at that and then she sighted and she said "If you did do this your self then this must have been the doing of another StarClan warrior."

When I had opened my eyes I looked around my den, things seemed a little odd with out Briarlight. She had been a big help when she was alive, she even found a mate in Toadstep. The black and white warrior had tried to save her when the Dark Forest cats came to attack ThunderClan. The brown she-cat had been one of the first to die. Blossomfall was blamed by her mother Millie about the death of her kit, unlucky for her Graystripe was there. He said that Blossomfall was with him when a Dark Forest cat killed their kit and that he couldn't believe she could be she cold. The two had broken up that day. Blossomfall did fell bad that her sister had died and even more bad that her mother and father where no longer mates. After the big battle the clan had lost some cats, Mousefur, Purdy, Briarlight, Cinderheart, and Firestar. A lot of cats where badly injured like Dovewing, Ivypool, Sandstorm, Hollylead, and Bramblestar- at the time Brambleclaw. Graystripe and Sandstorm had became elders, Dustpelt would of to but was waiting for his mate Ferncloud to be ready to become an elder to. Thornclaw said one more battle before he will join his the elders.

But now Icecloud and Lionblaze's last litter of kits where apprentice. Their first litter warriors. Goldentalon, Foxtail, Bluejay, and Twofang. Ivypool and Bumblestripe's first litter where made warriors four moons ago and are Twilightwing and Flowercloud, there new litter are two moons away from being apprentices, Cloudykit, Stormkit, Rockkit, and Lilykit. Blossomfall had just added a nest to the nursery and was to have Foxleap's kits. There where apprentices, Icecloud and Lionblaze's kits Mosspaw, Wavepaw, and Daisypaw. Jayfeather shook his head then padded out of his den.

* * *

><p><strong>Don't own warriors and<strong> **don't think the prophecie DX**


	5. Gathering

**Moonpaw's POV**

It was the night of full moon and everyone was getting ready to go to the island. Brightpaw, Kestrelpaw, Solopaw, Spottedwing, Ivystream, Soulflight, Redwillow, Ratscar, Littlecloud, Ravenpaw (Who had gotten better), Olivenose, Tigerheart, the elders, deputy, leader, and I. Tawnypelt was very happy for me and my sister, and I couldn't wait to meet the other clans. This was my first gather so I am also a little scared to. It wasn't yet time to go, Blackstar and Rowanclaw where still talking. So I ran over to Ravenpaw.

"What's it like on the island?" I asked, Ravenpaw had been an apprentice for more then three moons and had been to many gathering.

"It's great! Nice time to meet the other clans, but you need to remember that it's only for the night" Ravenpaw said.

I nodded, I wasn't sure why he added that warning at the end. I don't think I could ever make friends outside of ShadowClan! Soon Blackstar called the clan over and we headed out.

**Brightpaw's POV**

I ran by my sister side, Solopaw was at the head of us with her brother Kestrelpaw. We had to go though RiverClan territory to get there, we also meet up with the RiverClan patrol. It didn't take me long to find Mistystar, the clan leader and her deputy, Reedwhisker. But most of the RiverClaners I didn't know. Some RiverClan apprentices walked by us.

"Hi! I'm Streampaw!" a silver-gray tabby tom said as we walked side by side.

My sister, Moonpaw looked over to him and said "Hi, I'm Moonpaw and this is my littermate Brightpaw"

Streampaw smiled and nodded to a grumpy looked black tom then a small pale gray, almost white she-cat.

"My two littermates, Willowpaw and Smokepaw" Streampaw meowed.

"So who's your mentor?" I asked.

Streampaw was about to reply but we came to the tree-bridge to the island. RiverClan had gone first then my clan and I went. By the smell of it ThunderClan was there and there was another scent that I didn't know. _Must be WindClan_ I thought has I jumped onto the sand on the other side of the tree-bridge. We all waited till Blackstar led us into a big clearing, it looked like all the cats from every clan could come here. I looked ahead to see a big dark brown tabby tom and a small light brown tabby tom. _Onestar and __Bramblestar!_ I thought. I looked around then my eyes came to the same warrior I seen on my first day as an apprentice. Goldentalon, his gold and white tabby pelt almost looked silver under the moon, I looked at my pelt white with light brown legs that go to dark brown, the same with my ears, tail and muzzle. I looked back at the ThunderClan tom, I couldn't help it, I was sure he had a lot of she-cats after him. It seem as though he could feel my stair so he looked back at me. He twitched an ear before padding over to me.

"Your that new ShadowClan apprentice aren't you?" Goldentalon asked, his mew was calm.

"Yes... I'm Brightpaw" I said sifting my paws.

"Don't worry, it's full moon. No cat will harm you" Goldentalon smiled, his amber eyes a little warm.

I smiled back, but it seemed there was nothing left to say. Good thing because Onestar let out a yell so the gathering would start.

"I'll start" Onestar said and stood up. "All is well in WindClan. Two new apprentices, Skypaw and Oakpaw." Onestar stopped so the clans could yell a welcome to the new apprentices "Pray is well and WindClan is strong" Onestar then nodded to Bramblestar.

"All is well in ThunderClan to, we have three new apprentices. Mosspaw, Wavepaw, and Daisypaw" Bramblestar then nodded to Blackstar after the new apprentice's names where called out.

"We have five new apprentices. Kestrelpaw, Moonpaw, Solopaw, and Brightpaw are here with us but Nightpaw stayed at camp" A stop so the clans could call mine and my sister's apprentice name. I smiled and lifted my head with pride and felt a glow in my heart when Goldentalon joined in. "All is well in ShadowClan too" Blackstar nodded.

The rest of the gathering went by in a blur, all I could remember was Goldentalon's amber eyes, how warm and kind they could be. When the gathering was almost over we had talked, it was almost like talking to a clan-mate... but I knew better then to think like that. Moonpaw seem to be fair off when I talked to like she wasn't really there, when I tried to talk to her after the leaders stopped talking. So it was nice talking to Goldentalon, when I was talking him I meet his younger kin, Mosspaw and Wavepaw. Mosspaw look a lot like her mother Icecloud and Wavepaw was a dark gray tabby tom. They where fun to talk to but didn't have feel the same as talking to Goldentalon.

* * *

><p><strong>Ohhhh! Cuteness time XD anyway it may just be good friends, still not sure yet :3<strong>


	6. ATTACK!

**Moonpaw's POV**

When the leaders where done talking and the clans got ready to say their good byes to cats from other clans they where talking to I saw my sister talking to a gold tabby and white tom. I remembered the name from the first day as an apprentice, his name was Goldentalon. It seemed that Brightpaw and Goldentalon where good friends, I didn't mind as long as she stayed loyal to ShadowClan.

As I padded over to join my clan-mates a gray tabby tom padded over, I knew it was a ThunderClan cat, but what I didn't know was that he knew about the prophecy.

"Hello?" I said, looking over at the tom.

The tabby nodded and asked, "Your Tawnypelt's kit?"

"Yes... I am" I answered with a twitch of my tail tip then added "You must be Jayfeather?"

The blind tom nodded and as if he could see me he put his muzzle by my ear and whispered "Your the clan Sagewhisker went to see, am I right?"

I felt my fur stand on end, shock showing in my eyes for a short time before I nodded. I wasn't sure what to say.

"I might be able to help you, and guess who else the prophecy is about" Jayfeather said then added "But not now. It's time for everyone to back to there own camp"

When I had gotten back to camp, Brightpaw had tried to talk to me. I had two many things one my mind so I went right to my nest to sleep. It didn't seem to last that long when Tigerheart had called out the alarm. Before I could get out of my nest something had attacked me. If I hadn't been an apprentice for almost half a moon then this cat would beaten me, but I soon had him pinned I smelled it was a RiverClanner, then I saw the silver-gray pelt. I narrowed my eyes, what was Streampaw doing here? His eyes also grow wide when he saw it was me as he said, "Moonpaw..."

"Why are you attacking my clan!" I growled.

"Look out!" Solopaw yelled, but it was to late. I soon felt claws go down the middle of my face and going down over my muzzle. With a howl of pain I let go of Streampaw and fall to my side. I didn't remember everything that happened but I heard a cry of anger and deep pain, that was when I black out.

**Brightpaw's POV**

Blackstar looked at the group of RiverClan cats, it was now known that Mistystar wasn't behind the attach, nor was Reedwhisker. The warriors Rushtail, Grasspelt, Troutstream and the apprentices Streampaw, an apprentices I never seen before by the names of Tallpaw, Splashpaw, and Whitepaw. They attack for nothing and badly wounded Moonpaw and killed Blackstar's mate Soulflight. It was so bad that Blackstar toke his strongest warriors him to RiverClan to speak with Mistystar. Soulflight's kits Solopaw, Nightpaw, and Kestrelpaw had gone into a small shock. They had gone to the medicine cats den to get some poppy seeds from Ravenpaw. Seeing as Littlecloud was looking after Moonpaw. It was so much that I couldn't say in camp, I started to head out of camp when someone called, "Brightpaw, where are you going?"

"Just for a walk Tigerheart" I sighed, I knew my older brother cared about me. But I just wanted to be alone.

"Alight, but don't go to fair, there may still be some RiverClan cats around" Tigerheart meowed before going back to help some of the cats to the medicine cat's den.

I had walk right to the border with ThunderClan, I don't know why but I felt that I should be here. Maybe it was cause of Goldentalon... maybe not. Whatever it may have been I ended up here anyway. My mind was going like crazy! When all the apprentices where I there den and the warriors there was an attack. Tigerheart had stayed up to keep a look out over the clan and that was when the attack happened. The apprentices when for the apprentice's den, the warriors went for the warrior's and elder's den. The only cat killed was Soulflight, the others where badly injured. Moonpaw was one of them. The RiverClan apprentice Whitepaw and clawed Moonpaw's face after she had pinned Streampaw. It was Solopaw and I that toke her to the medicine den after the fight. And Nightpaw and I who attacked the two RiverClan apprentices. It was when we gotten them out of the den when Grasspelt had attack Soulflight. He had bitten into her neck killing her almost at once. No one knew what to do, that was when Blackstar attacked the light brown tom. ShadowClan won, this time.

* * *

><p><strong>Now this toke some time XP anyway, why did RiverClan attack? That will not be known for some time... X3<strong>


	7. New Warriors

**Brightpaw's POV**

Six moons have past since that day. A lot has happened, New warriors and new apprentices. Goldentalon's younger siblings now warriors. Mossgaze, Waveleap, and Daisyleaf. In RiverClan Willowpaw was now Willowblossom, and Smokepaw was now Smokepelt. Their littermate Streampaw and the apprentices Whitepaw and Tallpaw were made a warrior late after the attack on ShadowClan. And are now Streammist, Whitenight, and Tallstripe. In WindClan there where new apprentices Silverpaw, Goosepaw, and Elmpaw. Skypaw had become a warrior by the name of Skyeyes, her former den-mate Oakpaw wasn't made a warrior till last moon, her name is Oakfall. Now for ShadowClan, me and my den-mates are to be made warriors to day. But first, our mentors have to take us for one more day of training to see if where ready. I was showing my skills to Blackstar along with Moonpaw -who is way better-, Solopaw, Nightpaw, and Kestrelpaw. Kestrelpaw was the best at that one, and I was scented best. In Hunting Solopaw and Moonpaw where the best. When we had gotten back to camp it was almost sunset, so Blackstar started the clan meeting.

"I, Blackstar, leader of ShadowClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as a warrior in their turn."

"Brightpaw, Moonpaw, Solopaw, Nightpaw, and Kestrelpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?" Blackstar asked.

"I do" All five apprentices called.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Brightpaw, from this moment you will be known as Brightflame. Moonpaw, from this moment you will be known as Moonmist. Solopaw, from this moment you will be known as Solopath. Nightpaw, from this moment you will be known as Nightflower. Kestrelpaw, from this moment you will be known as Kestrelclaw." Blackstar said before resting his muzzle on the new warrior's heads, one at a time.

"Brightflame! Moonmist! Solopath! Nightflower! Kestrelclaw!" The clan called.


End file.
